


Before This Flame Goes Out

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fictober 2018 [7]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, acceptance of death, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompt: “No worries, we still have time.”Time is passing, and so, too, and too soon, shall Goudai... but not yet.





	Before This Flame Goes Out

Goudai’s cough worsened, and Koumyou leaned back, waiting patiently for the moment to subside. He discreetly tipped the contents of his pipe over the railing of the balcony, but as Goudai caught his breath, he refilled it and held it out. Goudai cleared water from his eyes with a swipe of his hand, and then saw what Koumyou had indicated. “For me? Goodness, Koumyou, isn’t my breathing rough enough?”

“You still draw breath, do you not?” Koumyou smiled wryly. “Don’t be afraid of it. I don’t think one more pipe will be your end.”

Goudai’s mouth and brow tightened. “What frightens me is that I don’t know what – or who – will.” He heaved a rattling sigh, and Koumyou lit the pipe.

“Truly, do any of us? For all I know, a star will crash onto this mountain and we’ll both die here and now.” Koumyou smiled, but before Goudai could compose his reply, he doubled over coughing again. Koumyou waited, taking the first drag of the pipe for himself. When Goudai next wiped his mouth, Koumyou was certain he spotted flecks of blood on the sleeve of his white robes in the moonlight. 

“Ugh…” He shuddered as he composed himself, shaking his head and shaking off the roughness in his voice. “Sorry, old friend. I can’t even hold a conversation uninterrupted.”

“I’m in no hurry.” Koumyou patted his hand, smearing the blood away. “No worries, we still have time. I am happy enough to be able to have any conversation with you, no matter how long it takes us to accomplish it.”

“Time,” Goudai repeated wearily. “I don’t know how much there is.”

Koumyou shrugged, then took a drag on his pipe. “Enough for me to enjoy that bit of tobacco, at least.” He winked and held the pipe out for Goudai. “Would you care to see how much more you can enjoy?”

Goudai’s mouth twisted into a bittersweet smile, brow all wrought up. “Sometimes, I wonder if you’re only pretending to be simple.”

“I pretend nothing.” Koumyou passed the pipe into Goudai’s fingers, but closed his hand around it. “Enjoy what you can before the ember goes out.”

Toudai accepted the pipe, smirking. “I don’t think my stars will crash that soon.”


End file.
